


Temptation

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Did you just lick me?”
Relationships: Takahashi Hiromu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Temptation

It was hard to hide how completely bored out of my mind I was, so I kept my head lowered and eyes intent on my notebook, studiously copying every eventful word down so nobody would know I was seriously considering stabbing myself with my pencil just to escape the tedium. The meeting was well past the point of no return. I couldn’t imagine anyone in this room was still listening to the Chief Press Officer droning on and on about regulations you could guarantee at least 80% of the room’s occupants had no intentions of following. 

Sitting in the last row of the conference room had been my choice, but ever since Hiromu Takahashi and the rest of the Ingobernables had slid into the seats next to me, I had regretted it. Particularly given my fascination with Hiromu who wasn’t making it easy to ignore him. When he had first came in and sat in the chair I had to chase away the thoughts his pose invoked. Leaning back with hooded eyes, hair hanging over his face, legs spread wide with a hand resting just below his groin. It made me want to climb between those legs and… I quickly put a stop to that train of thought, squeezing my legs together to quell the ache that was building there. 

The sooner this was done the better. Then I could take my notes and scurry off to my hotel room and take care of this growing problem. Unfortunately it didn’t seem like it was going to wrap up anytime soon. When a warm wet trail made itself known from my elbow to the cap of my sleeve my head jerked up, staring in disbelief at the culprit.

“Did you just lick me?” I whispered at Hiromu who had already leaned back against his chair with a grin. I flushed as I realized I now had five sets of eyes on me, the Ingobernables watching the interplay avidly as it interested them much more than this stupid press meeting. 

I chanced a peek towards the front, relieved to see nobody had noticed the kerfuffle in the back. 

“I want to lick you in a lot of places.” Hiromu’s voice dragged my attention back to him, my mouth dropping open in surprise at his bluntness. I felt like a spider caught in a web as he leaned forward, elbows propping on his knees as he scooted into my personal apace. “I want you to lick me too.” 

A strangled sound left my throat making Hiromu’s grin widen as he realized he had me right where he wanted me. His tongue flicked out, rubbing over his lips and my eyes followed every movement barely noticing how close he was until his hand was on my bare thigh. Then my eyes flickered down to those fingers resting just at the edge of my skirt, tapping gently on my leg. 

“Have you thought about my tongue all over your body?” Hiromu asked his voice velvety seduction as it washed over me. With wide eyes I shook my head slowly my eyes inadvertently darting to his groin and back making Hiromu grin victoriously.

“But you have thought about licking me,” Hiromu said and I nodded without really thinking about it. “Do you want my cock in your mouth?” He asked teasingly, his free hand reaching up to trace along my lips. Once again I nodded in agreement my own tongue darting out to wetten my lips.

“Hiromu!” A sharply issued reprimand sounded through the room making me jolt back to reality as Hiromu straightened away from me and glared at the speaker at the front of the room as his brothers laughed finding his chastisement hilarious. Hiromu flipped them off sullenly, bottom lip jutting into a pout that made me want to bite it. 

Before I lost my nerve I tore out a piece of my notebook, jotting down my hotel room number and thrusting it towards Hiromu as the meeting came to a conclusion. I hurried from the room as my bravery faded, heart racing as I headed out of the building wondering if I was going to get a visitor tonight or if he was going to leave me wanting.


End file.
